justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher (JC2)
The Rocket Launcher is a weapon in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's shaped like a pipe, with handles connected to it. The rocket launcher resembles the AT4 and B-300, but the Rocket Launcher is shorter and has only one handle. Performance The Rocket Launcher is a very powerful weapon, effective against personnel, vehicles and other objects. However, it is very rare so finding ammunition can be a problem. It also has a slow reload rate, leaving Rico vulnerable while reloading, but it can hold a few rockets in the launcher itself (meaning that it is possible to fire multiple rockets without reloading). It can destroy all four Gas pumps in a large Gas Station with one shot, due to its large area damage. Rico doesn't have the ability to use the guiding system. The rockets are quite accurate, traveling in a straight line at where they are aimed with little to no deviation. This allows tactics such as sniping the SAM sites of a base from a distant height in preparation for a helicopter attack. However, many players have become disappointed with this weapon, as it is terrible against Helicopters (which can be encountered frequently during a high Heat level). This is because the rockets travel extremely slowly and usually miss, so it may take time to get accustomed to the speed of the rockets while shooting at a moving target. At higher upgrade levels, the Rocket Launcher can demolish objects like gas holders within a matter of shots. Even more effective against a couple of UH-10 Chippewas. The power of one rocket at 6 stars is almost enough to down any enemy aircraft. Learn how to compensate for target movement and time for the rocket to reach it's target and the Rocket Launcher effectively becomes a mobile SAM. Although the magazine size is only increased by one rocket per upgrade, the power becomes more noticeable than any other weapon in game which can be upgraded. Small vehicles like the military's Hamaya GSY650s will be obliterated within one shot. Even if the shot isn't a direct hit, being right next to it when it explodes will either severely damage the vehicle to the point where it is almost on fire or usually it will explode instantly after a 5 star upgrade. Locations It can be found around Panau either in containers, or on soldiers, however they rarely carry rocket launchers outside of missions and Strongholds. *The best way to acquire one is to order it from the Black Market for $80,000. A cheaper guaranteed way of reloading it is by purchasing a Quad Rocket Launcher if it is available, since it is only $45,000 and shares ammo. *Two are at the Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100. *North of the Reapers' Pemainan Racun stronghold at an unmarked village, next to a small temple-like building on a large hill to the right of the village. X:13660; Y:25224. *In some Military bases in Panau, used by grunts (usual soldiers), usually in elevated positions with good fields of vision and fire. It is worth noting that they can lock onto you or your vehicle and have a limited tracking capacity. Caution is advised. Most likely positions include the Radars at the corners of some bases. *Cape Carnival. *In the Agency mission "Mountain Rescue", it's used by a soldier next to a Bio Fuel Shaft. *Kem Hutan Supply Depot. It can be found near a Mancini Cavallo 1001 at the far left side of the stronghold (facing the entrance). It may take a few minutes to find the area where it is at. *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. Between the Oil Cisterns at about X:25900; Y:6200. *Kastelo Singa military base. On a SAM-equipped tower, and at one if the cable car stations. They are also used by some soldiers during the mission that takes place there. *Carried by several grunts at Pulau Berapi. The soldiers wielding them spawn atop of the higher Fuel Silos and can be especially troublesome if you are attacking by helicopter or with the SV-1007 Stonewall found at the southern part of the island. Rocket pods/rocket launchers in vehicles In reality these shoot much bigger and more powerful missiles, but in the game they seem to be the same as rocket launchers except; they fire faster, have unlimited ammunition and don't need any form of reloading. Also, in reality, the kind of pods that can be seen on the in-game aircraft can in reality only shoot unguided missiles that are used for ground attack missions. Rocket launchers in vehicles are the same as the above which is strange as they should fire slower because they only have one barrel whereas the pods have multiple. Baby Panay's Rocket Launcher The name of this weapon on the tag is "Rocketlauncher_LoD_ComtrollerDiffs_Panay". In the Xbox 360 version of the game, after you complete the portion of the story mission A Just Cause in which you fight Pandak "Baby" Panay, it is possible to get his special rapid-fire rocket launcher with gargantuan amounts of ammunition. You have to be right next to him when you take him out and as soon as you do, walk up to his body and press your equip weapon button. Rico will grab his rocket launcher from the ground. This must be done between the time at which you kill Panay and the time the screen fades to black to begin the next cutscene. You can use it during the last part of the mission in which you must shoot Panay off of the Nuclear missiles. It's unknown if it's possible to keep the weapon after the mission. It can be obtained on the PC version through the use of a Modification. While equipped, the special launcher doesn't have a HUD icon/name, and has roughly 128 rockets in a single clip. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content